This invention relates generally to improvement in shuttle boxes for looms. More particularly, it relates to improvements in braking apparatus for stopping the movement of a shuttle received into a cell of such a shuttle box.
Looms for commercial weaving conventionally employ at least one shuttle box at each end of a shuttle raceway across which the shuttle is propelled at high velocity during the weaving process. Upon completion of the travel of the shuttle across the raceway, from one shuttle box to the opposite shuttle box, it is necessary to stop the travel of the shuttle within the receiving shuttle box. While movement of the shuttle must be stopped within a very short distance upon entering the shuttle box, it is important to stop movement of the shuttle smoothly to avoid damage to the shuttle and to avoid disturbing the filament winding on the bobbin within the shuttle. Accordingly, it is known to incorporate frictional material, such as leather, on a deflectable member that forms a part of one wall of a shuttle cell. This member mounted is on a toggle linkage as in Sundquist, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,708 or provides for actuation or linkages by pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders as in Grady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,492. While these braking mechanisms have worked with greater or lesser degrees of satisfaction, none has provided the desired degree of positive yet smooth braking that has been sought.